


paint

by lilacvenus



Series: All about the blue eyes meeting the green ones [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Harry, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Just a clueless boy in love, Louis is such an angel, M/M, Painter Harry, Shy Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, so cheesy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Harry doesn't like to talk but he doesn't need the words because he has Louis





	paint

"Mom!" Louis shouted, grabbing his coat from the coat rack.

She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron.

"So soon, son? You have just arrived! I was going to prepare you something to eat."

"I'm sorry, I promised Harry I would be there today. Well, something like that."

"What?" His mother asked, confused.

"Nothing. I have to go, I love you."

"But," He could not longer hear her, he had already closed the door of the house.

He ran out, and took the bus to get to Harry's apartment. There were too many people, and being there was not so nice but the final destination was definitely worth it.

He arrived to his friend's house and knocked on the door of the apartment, listening steps coming closer. He tried to fixed his hair as he held tightly the two cups of coffee.

Harry opened the door.

"Hello, Harry." Louis smiled and hugged him, he knew that Harry never hug back. The blue-eyed boy was used to, but he didn't care, it was enough to hug him. He knew that Harry didn't let himself be touched by anyone, and at first he didn't even let him. The first time he hugged the boy, Harry frowned, but didn't complain or push him away and that made Louis happy, and every time he hugged him Harry frowned but Louis knew that he liked it or something like that because if it wasn't, the boy would have already let him know in a not very subtle way. He also knew that he didn't talk much or he didn't smile too much, but he still liked him. He pulled away and stood on his tiptoe, kissing the other boy on the cheek. "How are you?"

Louis went inside the apartment as if it were his, knowing that Harry wouldn't answer the question.

"Harry, I brought you coffee." Louis put it on the table and Harry shook his head, he didn't like Louis buying him a coffee every day he went, trying to make him understand that he hated coffee, but Louis knew that it wasn't true. He only hated that Louis spent his money on him, but the chestnut didn't see it as a problem.

Louis cooked something easy, and the two ate together. He tried to hold a talk in which only he spoke and Harry nodded. When they finished, he picked up some things and ordered others, cleaning the kitchen or a piece of furniture. Louis never can keep still. He finished and sat on the couch, smiling.

"Are you going to start?" Louis asked and the green-eyed boy nodded in response. "Oh, will you continue with the daisies? I've loved them." Harry denied. "Okay, whatever you're going to do, I know I'll love it."

Harry sat down in front of the sketch he was about to start, took his pencil and turned to see Louis, as he always did. Anyone who saw him would think that Harry hates everyone, always remains indifferent and everyone believes that Louis is no exception, but they are all wrong.

Harry stared at him more than usual, as if trying to tell him he needed to do this alone, for the first time he wouldn't let Louis see what he was doing. Louis was slow to understand what the other boy was trying to tell him with his gaze, but when he noticed it, he opened his eyes excessively.

"Oh, I understand. I'm going to, I'm going to," He couldn't think of anything, when he turned to see the books on the couch he had left two days ago. "I'll go to the library to change the books, I've finished reading them, I'll be back soon." He said nodding. "Sure, if you want me to come back." And he smiled at Harry, grimacing.

He looked hopefully at the curly boy but he was still with the same neutral face, Louis smile vanished.

"Well, then good bye." He took the books and left the apartment.

He didn't understand Harry's attitude, he was not a big annoyance and he had always let him stay, why not today? The only thing he always does is watch Harry while painting and not even all the time he painted, he also reads or listens to some music always in a low volume, he walks around the apartment, seeing anything that seemed interesting or even just he makes his homework silently. Well, except for the time he took a rope and tried to jump it doing everything wrong, he even thought he saw the curly boy smile that day. The only thing he had left that day was to get to his apartment that feels empty and sleep as much as he can until he wakes up tomorrow or maybe even just wait to die.

He felt bad, he wasn't going to deny it. It was the first time Harry didn't let him stay in his apartment and that made him feel like he was suffocating, what if Harry got someone else as a best friend much better than him? Well, now that he thinks about it, maybe they're not even friends, Harry has never clarified it.

The next day he didn't go to Harry's apartment, or the next, or the next.

He came sad to school, it was Thursday and he hated them, he hated every day of the week that he had classes or rather he hated them from now on because all he did was watch Harry without him noticing it. He arrived and entered his first class, he was surprised that Harry wasn't there, and he was even more surprised when the green eyed boy didn't arrive at any of the classes. He left school worried, what if he had fallen ill? If something had happened to him?

He arrived to his apartment and stayed looking at the door debating with himself, should he go to check on his friend or not? He wanted to go but for the first time it surprised him to think that Harry wouldn't want him there anymore and never again, and he never used to think about that. It was already seven o'clock at night. _Fuck it_ , now that he thought it better he had never cared what the curly boy thought about being with him. He grabbed his keys and left the apartment. The blue eyed boy didn't have time to put on a coat and that makes him a great idiot because it was clear that it was going to snow.

He knocked on the door several times and when Harry opened it, he was surprised to see Louis shivering from cold outside. He made him enter to the apartment, and when Louis was inside he turned to look at the other boy with angriness.

"Take your coffee." Louis handed it to him and Harry shook his head and put it on the table. "Why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?" Harry slowly denied.

"Well, then why?" Louis pouted.

Harry lifted his shoulders and Louis became furious.

"Are you going to tell me it's nothing?"

Harry passed him by and went to his room, he returned with a sweater in his hand and handed it to Louis.

"Thanks." Louis said a little confused, still with a frown.

Harry turned on the television and it was on the news channel, Louis rolled his eyes but sat next to him.

 _The snowfall has been very big, and has covered several streets that are now closed_. 

Fucking great! Now Louis was going to die trying to get to his apartment.

"I'd better go now." Louis stood up from the couch.

Harry denied and pointed to the television.

"Yes, Harry. I know what's happening, I was with you as they passed the news. What should I do? Stay?" He mocked.

Harry nodded, and pointed to his room with no expression on his face, as always.

"Well, I'll stay. Just because I don't want to die today but I'm still mad." He went to the room and closed the door. They had done it that way already. He sleeps in Harry's room, and Harry on the couch.

Louis woke up at midnight and heard a noise in the kitchen, like an open window letting the wind move it. He stood up and left the room, starting to walk slowly to the kitchen (he didn't want to wake Harry).

He turned to the dining room table and saw that the coffee cup was empty, he smiled self-reliably as he turned around he collided with a piece of furniture and cursed himself inside, restraining the urge to shout a few curses.

He looked at the piece of furniture and there was a painting covered with a blanket. Louis thought it was the painting that Harry made when he was asked him to leave the apartment. The doubt started growing inside him and he quickly began to remove the blanket that covered him.

He couldn't believe it.

Harry had drawn him. Harry had painted him, it was the most beautiful painting he had seen (and not because of his ego) but Harry had painted him so well, with so many colors in it, and different tones that it seemed that the painting would come to life at any moment. He almost starts crying.

"It was a surprise." He heard behind him, and turned slowly to met Harry. Louis was so overwhelmed that he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I thought you didn't speak."

Louis didn't have time to feel guilty, he smiled and ran to hug the other boy. Harry hugged him back, for the first time in humanity Harry had returned a hug, he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's beautiful, is the most beautiful thing," He was interrupted with a kiss, Harry Styles was kissing him. He considered this the happiest day of his existence. They had to break the kiss because even without him, Louis had run out of air. "Wow. This is, It's amazing, thanks. I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis." Harry answered, and that was the biggest conversation Harry had ever participated in.

They went to the couch together, they didn't want to sleep anymore, they couldn't. They both sat down and did nothing but look and hug each other, and maybe from time to time, share a little kiss. Louis was grateful to the world and its stupid climates for this.

The next day at school all looked surprised, as Harry Styles the most grumpy and asocial boy was holding the hand of Louis Tomlinson, the most cheerful and social person someone could ever meet, and definitely Louis could get used to that if it included kisses, hugs and caresses from the curly boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like five years ago and I posted on Wattpad (in spanish) but I decided to put it here too, sorry if it's too bad haha
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
